Something New
by just-your-average-gilmore-girl
Summary: This is my first fanfic. ROGAN.It takes place after Rory and Logan break up the first time in season 6. Rory comes back to Yale and gets a new roommate, the audacious Audrey. While at Yale, Rory also happens to run into an old friend, who happens to know
1. Indroductions

Rory walked the Yale campus after being away for a semester. She looked around noticing the familiar coffee cart and library. Rory smelled the fresh pine trees that grew on the lawn. She saw everyone sitting under trees and reading. _I feel so collegiate_. She continued to walk through the campus until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," a guy said helping pick up her books.

She looked up only to say, "Oh my God, Tristan!" Rory said surprised and happy for seeing her old friend.

Tristan was just as happy, "Hey Mare."

Rory smiled, "I have never been so happy to hear you call me that."

He had his normal smirk, "Glad to hear it." He changed the subject, "I noticed you weren't at Harvard when I was going there."

She smiled, "The plan changed slightly."

"Slightly? You're at Yale! That's a pretty big change."

She smiled avoiding the subject, "What about you? Military school?"

Tristan cringed for a moment, "Military school wasn't exactly for me."

"Why? Too many pushups?"

He smirked, "And pull-ups and any sort of physical activity. Plus I had to wake up at five thirty every morning."

"That's part of the military lifestyle DuGrey." She back tracked for a second, "You went to Harvard?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I was there until I transferred this year."

She was happy she bumped into him, "That's good." She looked at her watch, "I'm so sorry for cutting our conversation short, but I need to meet my roommate. We should catch up sometime."

"Yeah. Just call me sometime. My number hasn't changed."

Rory gave one last word, "Okay, great." She walked off and added, "Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory Gilmore entered her dorm after her lost semester her junior year. She deeply breathed in the smell of her dorm; _it smells like flowers_. She quickly unpacked her things in her room. She was nervous to meet her new roommate. Rory didn't have any friends that weren't Logan's friends as well. Since they "broke up", she really couldn't hang out with them anymore.

Rory finally heard the door shut in the common room. She went out to greet her new roommate who was surprised she had already unpacked her belongings. "I'm Rory, you're new roommate."

The girl gave her a welcoming smile. The girl spoke fast, "My name's Audrey. My mom named me after Audrey Hepburn because she was in this weird _Roman Holiday_ phase." Audrey was pretty tall and thin, but not too thin. Her hair was a light brunette and she had mint green eyes.

Rory gave a small laugh, "That sucks."

Audrey nodded her head and gave a small smile, "I'm happy that my mom was over her _Gone with the Wind_ phase, or my name would be Scarlet."

Rory nodded her head, "That would be bad. Well, unless you're a movie actress, in which case it would be normal."

Audrey sat her dancing bag in her room and came back out to the common room, "You dance?"

She nodded her head, "The Yale team is more of a cheerleading squad, though." She asked Rory, "Do you play any sports?"

Rory laughed, "That's funny." This girl and she couldn't be any different.

Her roommate gave a knowing laugh, "Not into the whole sports thing. I get it. Not many people are." She continued to go on about dance, "I'm not into the whole 'raw-raw, go team' thing either, but at least its something to do. I get bored very easy."

Rory laughed, maybe they could get along. "Do you like coffee?"

"I love coffee! I need it more than I need water!"

"Or oxygen."

"I know!"

Rory hesitated for a minute, "I would get us coffee, but I might run into my ex-boyfriend." It hurt Rory to think about Logan, she told Logan that she loved him and he didn't say anything. She thought about how he acted like a jerk towards Jess at the Pub. She could not go to the coffee cart knowing Logan might be there.

Her roommate understood, "I'll go get us coffee. You don't have to explain."

Rory was happy she finally had made a friend by herself, "Thanks."

Audrey left the room to get coffee; maybe Rory could be fine without Logan, maybe?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey stood in line for coffee, _Could this line get any longer?! I'm caffeine deprived! Someone's going to pay!_. She got rather cranky when deprived of coffee.

She saw a blonde guy with brown eyes sitting on the bench reading a book. He looked sad or upset. Audrey wasn't one to start talking to people she didn't know but she noticed the title on the book, "You know that was originally an encrypted journal."

He looked up from his book and gave a small smile. It was weak and an upset smile, but it was an effort to be friendly, "Thanks, but I already have a girlfriend."

_Who does this guy think he is?_ Audrey thought to herself. "I already have a boyfriend, although he's not much of one." She then added a snarky, "Besides, you're not my type anyways."

He gave a weak laugh, "What would be you're type?"

She thought about it for a minute, "Not you. I don't prey on people's boyfriends."

That's when a girl standing behind her in line added a, "Liar."

The guy laughed and she started laughing as well, "Okay, maybe once."

She then heard another girl's voice, "You lied again."

The guy started cracking up while she held her laughter. He said between breaths, "Are you a compulsive liar or something?"

She gave a small laugh, "No, just a bit of a slut."

The rest of the line rolled their eyes and the blonde boy tried to stop laughing.

He eventually caught his breath. She continued to wait in line until he apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that my girlfriend is freezing me out and I'm kind of stressed."

Audrey thought about her boyfriend Seth who hadn't called her in a while. She gave an understanding smile, "I can relate."

"Here's your coffee," Jim the coffee guy said.

She handed him the money, "Thanks Jim, you're officially my angel."

The blonde guy looked at her quizzically, "You know the coffee guy's name?"

She shrugged, "Jim and I are buds. I'm basically paying his salary."

He gave a small laugh, "Seeing the three cups of coffee I find that easy to believe."

She smiled, "Actually, only two of them are mine. The other one is for my roommate."

He nodded, "You need caffeine as much as my friend Finn needs alcohol.

She looked at the clock on the building, "Shoot, I should get going. She might think I got lost or something. See you around."

Audrey rushed as fast as she could back to her dorm. Rory was watching CNN on TV, but when she saw the coffee, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, there was a long line and I was talking to this guy."

Rory made a sophomoric 'oOoOo' sound, "Someone has a crush."

Audrey shook her head, "He isn't my type. He's one of those preppy guys."

This sent a pang of fear through her. If Audrey met who Rory thought she met, this wasn't good, "Did you happen to catch his name?"

She shook her head, "No. I haven't even seen him before. Considering I transferred to here from Harvard."

Rory asked, "What did he look like?"

Audrey shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee and sat down on the couch, "I don't know. He had messy blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked depressed. I thought I'd talk to him because he didn't look to happy. He then accused of me hitting on him, which is completely sort of untrue. I then admitted I was a slut."

Rory gave a small laugh, "That's funny."

Audrey went on, "Yeah, but I never caught his name."

Rory felt her heart swell up and it felt heavy, like lead, "I think you met my ex-boyfriend."

Audrey's face went from contempt to horror, "Your ex-boyfriend?"

She nodded, "That was him."

Audrey was still in horror, "And I took pity on that jerk?"

Rory was confused, "Jerk? Just because he's my ex-boyfriend doesn't mean you have to not take pity on him."

Audrey rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "This is a rule in my book: Any ex-boyfriend of my roommate, I automatically think is a jerk. It just makes peace in the dorm. Trust me on this; I've had these types of experiences."

She nodded in agreement, "I guess that would keep the dorm pretty stable considering it's the two of us."

Audrey gave a sympathetic frown, "If it's any consolation, he looked really depressed. Apparently he didn't get the memo that you guys were broken up either. He kept saying, 'his girlfriend'."

Rory considered this, "That's not what he told his sister."

She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee, "Maybe you should talk to him."

Rory nodded her head and sipped her coffee and changed the subject, "What about your boyfriend?"

Audrey's face fell to a grimace, "Ugh. I was forgetting about him for a millisecond."

Rory nodded and asked, "What happened?"

Audrey's finally fell to a frown, "I don't know. He hasn't called me in the longest time. I'm just giving him space. I already have the notion that he's cheating on me though. I mean, he's a lacrosse player, of course he is!" She then felt her conscience, "Okay, maybe I cheat on him too, but I have my reasons."

Rory sympathized with her friend, "Guys suck."

She took her final sip of her first coffee, "He's nothing compared to my boyfriend before him."

Rory was interested, "Ohh. Tell me about him."

Audrey's face grew to a huge smile, bigger than when she was talking about her current boyfriend, "He was sweet, nice, caring, and he was always there for me. He would constantly surprise me. He was a somewhat arrogant, but he always knew how to make me laugh. I didn't even feel like cheating on him. He kept me in line."

Rory took a sip of her coffee, "Why'd you guys split?"

Audrey's face fell deeper, "I got too close to him. I was afraid of getting hurt, so I ended it. Even though it hurt, it would have hurt more to stay in a long distance relationship or him breaking up with me. He was the longest boyfriend I've ever had. Before I met him, I would just go from boy to boy." She then realized how pathetic she sounded, "Okay, now I sound like a loser."

Rory shook her head, "No, trust me, I've done worse. I slept with my first boyfriend."

Audrey shrugged, "So?"

Rory smiled, "When he was married."

Audrey laughed, "Wow, we're screwed up."

Rory joined in her laughter, "Yeah, we are pretty screwed up." She then gave her new roommate advice, "You should break up with your boyfriend. It's not fair to you if you're keeping this torch for this wonderful guy back at Harvard."

Audrey agreed, "I should."

After Audrey and Rory finished their coffees, a light bulb went off in Audrey's head, "I say we go partying."

Rory was skeptical, "Seriously?"

Audrey tried to convince her, "It's a surefire way to take our minds off our pathetic drama filled lives."

Rory agreed, "I'm in. I just don't have anything to wear."

Audrey started grinning, "Don't worry I have the perfect guy for the job." She took out her cell phone and called someone.

"Hey…..I need a shirt….Yeah, bring an original…. No, its not for me…..A friend…..What? Seriously?...Fine, 'You are the best and I will be eternally grateful and will do anything you say' Satisfied?...Okay thanks, bye."

She hung up the phone, "He should be here any minute. He has the best clothes."

When she finished talking she heard a knock at the door, she opened the door to a guy carrying three different tops.

He entered the room and Audrey introduced him, "Tim this is Rory, Rory this is Tim."

He shook her hand and smiled wide, "I think this blue top would go perfectly." He put up a blue sparkly top to her. "It looks perfect, right?"

Audrey nodded her head, "It looks amazing."

Tim then gave Audrey another outfit, "I brought this outfit knowing you'd ask me for something as soon as I arrived to I saved a trip back to my dorm."

Audrey hugged Tim and squealed, "You know me too well."

Rory admired the shirt, "Who made this? It looks amazing."

Audrey looked at Tim and before Tim could open his mouth, Audrey chimed in, "Tim made it. He's absolutely fabulous at designing."

Rory was curious, "How did you guys meet?"

Tim gave a smile, "We interned at a fashion magazine together, and we've been friends ever since."

Audrey was getting impatient, "We need to get going."

Rory nodded her head in agreement, "I better change then."

Rory went to her room and got dressed. When she was applying eye shadow to her eyes, she thought to herself, _this is going to be the beginning of a wonderful school year._


	2. The Party

Rory and Audrey went into the common room modeling Tim's designs, "You two look fabulous!"

Rory was wearing the conservative sparkly blue top with a denim skirt and cute white kitten heels. Audrey, however, was wearing the opposite, a sparkly red halter top with a black mini and knee high black boots.

Tim gushed, "You two are like Yin and Yang, Devil and Angel, Mary-Kate and Ash…"

Audrey cut him off, "Okay, I get it. We look like opposites. Can we get to this party?"

Rory was hesitant about going to the party, "I don't know. What if you-know-who is there?"

Audrey encouraged her friend, "If he's there we'll get Tim to kick his ass."

Tim chimed in, "Tim will do what?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Okay, if he's there, we'll get a random guy to kick his butt."

Rory laughed at Tim and Audrey. They were so quirky. Both of them reminded her of all the colorful Stars Hollow characters.

Rory finally caved, "Okay, let's go."

Tim, Audrey and Rory left the common room and headed to the party. This was going to be an interesting night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three friends entered the party room with Lupe Fiasco blaring out of the speaker system.

Audrey attempted to talk over the music, "Let's split up."

Rory couldn't hear her, "What?"

Audrey yelled louder, "Let's split up."

Rory nodded her head, "Okay. But if he's here meet me by the…." She looked around and pointed to the front door, "door."

Audrey nodded her head and headed to the dance floor. Rory went to the seating area. She sat there and started watching everyone dancing. She needed Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey walked around the dance floor. She knew guys' heads were turning; she normally had that effect on guys. Audrey knew exactly why she'd become a little "risky". When she was younger, she was actually pretty quiet, even though she had a loud personality. She was so shy; she'd always blow her moment to ask a guy out. That changed the day she realized maybe she should try being the opposite for a while, but a while changed for at least five years.

Audrey made her way through the crowd of dancers to find her other friend, Ellie. Ellie was a lot like Audrey. In other words, she was a tad slutty. One major way that Ellie and Audrey differed was that Audrey studied hard and Ellie never went to class and was a complete airhead.

When she finally found Ellie, Audrey went towards her. Something happened that held her back, she heard Tristan's laugh. She desperately tried to shake his laugh out of her head, but she couldn't. _This is ridiculous! Tristan is at Harvard!_ Audrey made her way towards Ellie.

Ellie greeted her friend, "Hey Audrey."

Audrey seemed distracted; she couldn't shake his laugh out of her head, "Hey, El."

Ellie was oblivious to her friend's obvious distraction, "There's this guy over there who wants to hookup with me and he has a friend. Maybe you could go meet him?"

Audrey was still distracted, "Uh, no, you go ahead. I need to go find Tim."

This definitely caught her friend's attention. Ellie knew Audrey never turned down to at least go meet a guy. But Ellie avoided the confrontation all together, "Okay, whatevs. See you later."

Audrey watched her friend walk off. _Why the hell is it so hard to just forget about him? _Audrey did the only thing she could think of: When in doubt, go make out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory made her way across the room noticing Audrey making out with a complete stranger, _I bet she doesn't even know his name._

"Hey Mary," she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Tristan," sat down next to her. "Cool party, huh?"

Rory nodded her head, "Yeah, the music's pretty cool."

"Are you here alone?" Tristan changed the subject.

"No, my roommate and her friend are here, but they are probably dancing." Rory then added, "Or something else."

Tristan laughed, "Something else?"

Rory just smiled, "Just forget it."

She then heard a very very familiar voice, "Hey, Ace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her make out session with Jeff ended, Audrey decided to find Rory. _There's no way she wants to miss out on dancing._ She saw her talking to Logan, the ex-boyfriend. She decided to run damage control.

She strolled over, "Hey Logan."

He looked over noticing he probably wasn't in the mood to argue, "Coffee cart girl, what a pleasure."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Logan, this is my roommate. I told her to make sure she kept you away from me."

Logan was aggravated, "Why?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "We're broken up."

Logan was obviously jealous, "No we're not. You're over here talking to this Hugh Heffner." He pointed to some guy sitting on the couch. Audrey's back was turned she didn't even notice it was him.

"Tristan?!" Audrey said breathlessly and scared.

"Audrey?" Tristan asked confused.

"Tim!" Tim shouted trying to break the tension.

Audrey glared at him. He went back to the dance floor knowing that it was probably wrong to try and break the tension.

Audrey shrugged off running into him and turned her back to him and started talking to Rory, "I know how we can get out of this."

She directed Rory into the dance floor. Tristan tried to hold both of them back, "Audrey, we weren't finished."

Audrey yelled back, "I am, Tristan. I've got to go." Every time she got near him, she needed to put up walls, no matter how much she liked him.

They were guided through the dance floor. That's when she ran into her boyfriend, Seth.

"Hey babe," he said clearly wasted.

Audrey was frustrated, "Seth just….go away, I'll call you later."

He shook his head, "Not until we talk."

Audrey finally snapped at him, "No. There is no more talking. We're over Seth. Go back to the blonde waiting for you."

She left him standing mouth open. She continued to guide a crying Rory through the dance floor until they found Tim. "We're leaving."

She pushed both of them out of the doorway and into the car as fast as she could. She headed back to the dorm as fast as possible. She just wanted to make today be over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She dropped Tim off and went back to the dorm and immediately brought out two cartons of ice cream.

She started to eat the carton while Rory ate the other one.

"Can you explain to me what just happened?"

Rory answered her question, "Logan's a jerk."

Audrey laughed, "I know that, but how do you know Tristan?"

Rory shrugged, "I went to high school with him. I ran into him today. How do you know him?"

Audrey looked into her carton of ice cream obviously searching for an excuse not to tell her, "He was the guy at Harvard."

Rory went into shock mode, "So that's where that anger came from."

Audrey winced, "More like blinding frustration."

Rory gave a small laugh, "I noticed how you took on Seth. I have never seen someone more in shock."

Audrey gave a small laugh, "That was in the heat of the moment. I wouldn't have the guts to do that without the original pain. What about Logan?"

Rory now looked at the bottom of her ice cream carton looking for an answer, "I don't know. Originally, seeing him jealous would make it cute. Now, I just went to flashbacks of that night at the Pub."

"What happened?"

Rory gave a deep sigh, "My old boyfriend came back into town. He just wrote a book. So I figured since Jess was there, we should catch up. As we were about to leave, Logan pulled up in his Porsche."

Audrey looked like she was watching a movie, "Uh-oh."

"Anyways, he looked a little jealous when he pulled up but I kind of ignored it. Things were fine until we got to the Pub. To make a long story short, Logan was acting like a jerk to Jess, and I called him out on his crap."

Audrey was confused, "When did you guys break up?"

Rory started, "We didn't. At least I didn't know. That's when his sister called…"

"Stupid Logan."

"She called and told me that she thought her brother was a jerk for breaking up with me. At that point, I didn't know we were broken up. So apparently I was wrong."

"Ouch. Logan is so incredibly assy."

"Yeah."

Rory and Audrey looked at the TV screen which was showing "On the Beach".

Audrey wrinkled her nose, "No offense, but I'm not in the mood to watch a movie about a nuclear war that eventually wipes out the planet."

Rory agreed, "Me neither."

Audrey got up from the couch and started searching from something in the DVD cabinet, "Here it is."

Audrey put on SNL, "I figured it would make us laugh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No it isn't!" Rory argued with Audrey.

"That is so John Belushi!" Audrey argued.

"You're insane! That's Jim Belushi," Rory wrinkled her nose.

"No, you're the crazy one. I'll look it up, you stay here," she said as she went into her room to prove Rory wrong.

Rory then heard a knock on the door. She was hesitant about answering the door, what if it was Logan?

She reluctantly answered the door and was relieved it wasn't Logan. That didn't necessarily mean that she was out of the woods yet, it was Tristan.

Rory quietly said, "Tristan, I don't think you should be here."

Tristan was obviously on a mission. He firmly stated to Rory, "Let me talk to Audrey."

Rory shook her head, "Tristan, I don't think that's such a good idea. Give her some space."

He ignored her, "If I do that, I won't get any answers."

She shook her head again, "Tristan, as a friend to both of you, if you keep showing up on our doorstep, you'll smother her and she'll push away."

Tristan considered doing this, "Fine. Promise me that she'll talk to me eventually."

Rory gave him a weak smile, "I promise."

Before he left, he added to Rory, "Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at one."

"See you tomorrow."

Just as she closed the door, Audrey went into the common room again, "Ha! I was right. It was John Belushi!"

Rory gave a nervous laugh, "You win."

Audrey was confused, "Who was at the door?"

Rory thought of an excuse. She remembered Finn, "Some drunk guy was looking for some girl's dorm."

Audrey eyed her suspiciously, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was on her fifth coffee run before she had her next class. She went to the coffee cart outside. Of course she saw Logan, but she completely ignored him.

"Thanks Jim," She said handing him the money.

Logan looked up from his sitting place. She gave him a dirty look and then went walking to her next class. He eventually caught up with her.

"Coffee cart girl, wait up!"

She rolled her eyes and started walking faster.

He eventually caught up with her, "You know you're defeating the purpose of what I just said."

She continued walking faster, "I have to get to economics."

He smirked, "Good, I have economics too."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "You're bluffing."

He smiled, "At least that got you to slow down."

"What do you want Logan? I really do have to get to class."

"Just give me two minutes and I swear I will no longer stalk you at the coffee cart."

She didn't have to think twice about that offer, "Deal."

He took a deep breath and said very quickly, "As you figured out from last night, Rory and I are on the outs."

She corrected him, "Broken up from what Rory told me."

He winced, "Okay, maybe. But, I still like her and you know that she and I belong together. Am I telling the truth so far?"

"Yes. But I don't know what this little talk will do for you."

"I was getting to the part." He continued, "If maybe you can convince her…"

"Unlike you, I don't lie or manipulate."

Logan smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. She put a hand on her hip and challenged him by glaring at him. After twenty seconds of glaring, she gave up, "Okay, I manipulate some. It's not my fault I'm hot."

He laughed, "It is your fault that you make out with random guys to cover up obvious pain."

She argued, "From what Rory tells me, you did that too."

Logan had his normal smirk, "So you and I are the same."

Audrey corrected him, "I'm nothing like you."

Logan looked at the ground, "I guess I deserved that." He went back on topic, "I think maybe you can put in a good word for me, she'll consider me again."

She looked at him suspiciously. She finally gave in, "Fine. But I'm not guaranteeing things. Can I get to class now?"

He smirked, "Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do for you please tell me."

She looked at the coffee cart, "You could get me coffee. My cup will be out by the time I reach class and it's very draining talking to you."

He smiled, "Of course."

Once she got her coffee, she said to him, "I think Rory misses you too, just for the record."

He gave a weak smile, "I hope."

Audrey got to her economics class thinking about Tristan. Why couldn't she just forget about him? It was easy to forget about Seth, why was it so hard to not think about him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory met Tristan at the coffee shop at one on the dot. To her surprise, Tristan was on time, which was a first for all she knew.

She looked at him. He was obviously up late last night considering his hair was messy and he looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute.

He brought up Audrey, "How's Audrey?"

Rory shrugged, "She just broke up with Seth, but I don't think both of them we're really together in the first place."

Tristan seemed to brighten up, "Really?"

She hated to burst his bubble, "Actually, she hooked up with 3 guys last night."

His face fell to a frown again, "Do you have any idea why she does that?"

Rory shrugged, "Maybe to numb the pain."

Tristan was confused, "What pain?"

Rory changed the subject, "You look terrible. How late were you up last night?"

He put his hand through his hair, "Umm… I don't know but I got about two hours of sleep."

She was curious, "Why?"

He got tense all of a sudden, "I, uh, um…"

She filled in the blanks for him, "I think I know why I'm here now."

He sighed and finally let the truth out, "Okay, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath, "As you may have picked up on, I still like Audrey, a lot."

She gave a sarcastic 'no'.

He smiled, "Well, the thing is I don't know why exactly she broke up with me. Maybe you could find out."

She grimaced, "I actually know the answer to that."

He was interested all of a sudden, "She was talking about me."

She shrugged, "Yes. All I know is that she said she got scared because she felt she got too close and she knew she was transferring to Yale and she figured she'd save you from having to break up with her."

He protested, "I never was going to break up with her."

"Tell that to her, not me."

Tristan put his hear through his hair while he thought. He finally came up with an idea, "Maybe you can convince her to get back with me OR talk to me for that matter."

Rory was reluctant, "I don't know Tristan. It would feel as if I'm forcing her."

Tristan started to beg, "She'd listen to you. Please Rory?"

She gave a hesitant smile, "Okay, fine."

He looked relieved, "Thank you so much."

"I'll do it if you get some sleep."

He laughed, "That would be good."

**A/N: Audrey and Logan are forming a friendship as Rory and Tristan are, too. But, I have to know, TRORY or ROGAN?**


	3. Forgiveness

Audrey got to the dorm as soon as possible to ambush Rory. If she needed to convince Rory to get back with Logan, she needed to make notes and pro con lists about him. It was kind of dorky, but it was the best way she knew how to convince her friend.

Unfortunately for her, her roommate came in seconds later with the same plan.

"Hey Audrey," Rory said surprised, "I didn't know you'd be at the dorm this early."

Audrey lied, "Yeah, I had to get my stuff for dance practice." Audrey decided it was either now or never to convince her friend, "Actually, before I go, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

Audrey took a deep breathe, "I ran into Logan today."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Nothing good starts with that."

Audrey gave a small nervous laugh, "Yeah. Anyways, I think you should really give him a second chance."

Rory took a soda out of the mini-fridge, "I don't know, Audrey."

Audrey sat down on the couch in the common room, "Let me put it to you this way: Second chances are meant to be given. It's forgiveness. Without forgiveness, our world would be one chaotic hateful world."

Rory gave a small laugh, "You're rambling."

Audrey smiled, "I know, but in Logan's defense, I think he regrets what he did."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear."

Rory was curious though, "I just have a question: Why are you singing praises about Logan?"

Audrey confessed, "I want him to stop stalking me at the coffee cart hoping that I'll help him with you."

Rory laughed, "That sounds like him."

Audrey then added, "I also believe you two are perfect for each other and truly love one another. I'm not saying go pledge your love for the guy, but consider giving him a second chance. You may regret it one day."

Rory agreed, "You're probably right."

Audrey smiled and was about to go to her room but Rory remembered, "What happened to dance practice?"

Audrey was caught lying, "There actually was no dance practice. I might actually get coffee though if you want to get some."

Rory declined, "Uh, that's okay. I actually need to think about some things."

Audrey corrected her, "You mean about Logan."

Rory just smiled, and Audrey knew she had saved someone's love life. Now, if she could only fix her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was reading _The Great Gatsby_ as she was walking to the coffee cart. Unlucky for her, next thing she knew, she ran into a trashcan and knocked it over.

She heard a guy's laugh. It was a familiar laugh, "You know, you are probably the least graceful dancer I've ever met."

She looked up to find Tristan. She blushed to where her whole face turned red. This was unusual for her. She was never embarrassed, "you're probably right."

Tristan attempted to lighten the mood, "Did Audrey just get embarrassed? That has got to be a first."

Audrey smiled and gave a nervous laugh, "I've been embarrassed before."

He just smirked, "When?"

She stammered, "Plenty of times, I just can't remember the exact time."

He quickly brought up a different topic, "So, last Friday night…."

She felt stupid thinking about last Friday night, "Yeah, I didn't mean to be rude last Friday. I was kind of frustrated."

"I noticed."

She couldn't think of anything else to say that would hurt them both, "I guess I better get going. I have a coffee fix and Jim is expecting me there in five minutes."

"Jim?" Audrey detected jealousy in his voice.

"Jim is the coffee cart guy outside the library. We run a very tight schedule."

Tristan laughed, "If I can remember right, you and Dan formed a very good friendship."

"You mean the coffee cart guy outside the quad at Harvard?" Audrey felt a smile creep on her face.

Tristan smirked, "Are you planning on telling Jim about Dan?"

Audrey gave a fake sigh, "He'll find out at some point. I rather him hear it from me."

Tristan and Audrey laughed like they had back when they were together. She caught her breath and told Tristan, "I better get going. Jim will think I was getting coffee from another cart if I don't show up on time."

Tristan got a bright idea, "How about we catch up sometime? Like tonight at dinner."

Her face brightened, "Sure. Just tell me what time and where."

He got a smirk on his face, "I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7:00."

She was curious, "Where are we going?"

He smiled, "That will remain a secret."

She had to admit, talking to him made her feel like she was on top of the world, "Fine DuGrey. See you at 7:00."

Audrey watched Tristan walk off. She needed to get to Foreign Affairs in 20 minutes. She decided that she needed to tell Rory first.

She raced back to her dorm to tell Rory the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory was busy thinking about whether or not to take Logan back. She had been thinking for over 10 minutes. Fortunately, Audrey provided distraction when she came running through the door.

Breathless, Audrey said, "Tristan….me….dinner…tonight."

Rory was excited for her friend, but she felt like a little part of her heart was breaking. _What?!? Tristan is just a friend and your roommate's boyfriend!_ "That's great."

Audrey was obviously excited, "I know! When he asked me, my heart was literally doing cartwheels, I was so happy."

Rory's face became a little glum. She really wanted to feel happy for her friend, but she and Tristan became great friends and Rory may have developed a small crush.

Audrey looked at the clock, "I was so excited I didn't notice the time. I got to get to Foreign Affairs. When I get back though, you're helping me pick out the perfect outfit."

Rory gave a small smile and replied, "Yeah."

Audrey left happy and a smile plastered on her face. Rory watched her friend leave the dorm and then felt a small frown grow on her face. Why couldn't she just be happy for her friend? Was it because she liked Tristan? Or was it because Tristan reminded her of Logan and she missed Logan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's smile never left her face. She strolled into Foreign Affairs as if she was walking on cloud nine. She then noticed Logan sitting across the room. She sat next to him, "Hey Logan."

"Hey Audrey," he said with his normal smirk.

She frowned, "How did you figure out my name?"

He smiled, "I heard Jim say it the other day."

She nodded knowingly, "Probably so." She quickly changed the topic, "So I have good news."

His normal smirk was still present on his face, "Shoot."

Her smile was still plastered, "Rory actually might get back together with you."

His smirk turned into a grin, "I knew you'd be able to help me." She then kept smiling and Logan noticed, "Why are you so happy?"

She batted her eyelashes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head still smiling, "We're friends and friends always know when something is up, so spill."

She squealed, "Tristan and I are going on a date tonight."

She noticed his face slowly turn stern, "That's cool."

Audrey examined his face and knew better, "No, I know it's not cool with you. We're friends, even though we've only known each other a little over a week. Tell me what's up."

He sighed, "I don't think he's good enough for you."

Audrey tried to think of something to say, "Maybe you're just a little bummed that Rory hasn't come around yet, but she will, trust me."

Logan thought about what she said. Maybe he didn't have a crush on her, maybe he just missed Rory.

He slowly replied, "You're right."

She grinned, "I know I'm right. Besides once you and Rory are back together, you will no longer have to hang out with me."

He smirked, "That won't happen. Other than Steph, you're my only other friend who's a girl."

She laughed, "You know, I have yet to meet Finn. He sounds just delightful."

He laughed, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No." She agreed.

Maybe Audrey was right. Maybe it was all temporary insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory was searching for Tristan everywhere. She checked his dorm, the cafeteria, and the coffee cart. She couldn't find him.

Rory eventually found him in the newsroom, "Fancy finding you in a newsroom."

Tristan looked up from his computer and smirked, "You too, Mare."

She slowly brought up the topic, "So Audrey came into the dorm today with a smile plastered on her face."

He smiled, "Really? I wonder who put it there."

She laughed, "Rumors are that you did."

He gave a sarcastic, "No, really?"

She laughed, "I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm happy that the both of you got what you wanted."

He smiled, "Thanks, Rory."

She walked out of the newsroom, but before she left Tristan asked, "Where are you going?"

She turned around and smiled, "I need to find Logan."

Rory walked out of the newsroom desperate to find Logan. Maybe it was just temporary insanity.

**A/N: It may seem that it is going to end up as a rogan. Do not despair trory fans, there is going to be some more trory action. That doesn't mean its going to be a trory either. I already know the fate of all the characters, but it will remain a mystery….for now.**


	4. Suprises

Rory wandered what she thought was the majority if the Yale campus. She looked everywhere for him. She finally stumbled upon an open door in the journalism wing. The classroom read "Foreign Affairs". She went into the room to find the familiar blonde haired brown eyed guy she had grown accustomed to seeing.

"Hey Logan," she said slowly approaching him.

She noticed his normal smirk was present, "Hey Ace."

"So, Foreign Affairs, huh?"

"Yeah. It's interesting, I'm surprised you aren't taking it, you'd love it."

"I probably would."

He cut to the chase, "Ace, tell me why you're really here."

Rory took inhaled a long deep breath, "Logan, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner or something."

Logan's smirk turned into a big smile, "I would love to Ace. Maybe I could pick you up later on tonight and we can go to a restaurant."

Rory smiled, "That sounds great."

"My plan worked, didn't it?"

She was confused, "What plan?"

"Going to Audrey for help."

She laughed, "You know me well, Huntz. You know I can't ignore people's persuasion, except yours."

He laughed, "I also heard that you did her a favor as well."

She asked, "You mean her and Tristan? No, that wasn't me. It was fate they were meant to be together."

"Like you and me?"

Rory smiled brightly, "Yeah, like you and me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was in her dorm room trying to think of something to wear. She couldn't think of anything! She had been home for at least an hour and had clothes strewn allacross her room.

She gave up! She sat down on her floor looking helpless. That's until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said weakly.

Tim looked on the floor and then at the frowning Audrey. He gave a sympathetic, "Oh, sweetie."

She continued to pout, "I have nothing to wear."

Tim sat down on the floor with her, "It looks like a tornado went through here."

She hung her head and nodded solemnly. Tim hugged her, "I knew this would happen."

"I don't know what to wear because he didn't tell me where we were going. If I wear a dress and we go to a cheeseburger place, I'll be over dressed."

Tim shook his head, "Oh please, hun. Tristan DUGREY?! At a local cheeseburger place. Puh-lease!"

Audrey nodded her head in agreement, "I know, it's just, I don't like surprises."

Tim laughed, "I know that. I remember we had a surprise present and you looked through my closet just to find it."

Audrey laughed. Tim always knew how to cheer her up. Tim went on to speak, "Lucky for you, you have a friend with incredible fashion sense and who knows you too well."

Her eyes brightened as she saw the little black babydoll dress he was holding, "It's absolutely perfect Tim! You are such an amazing designer."

Tim had a smile on his face, "I knew you'd like it."

She took the dress and held it in her hands, "Tim, if there's anything you need or want, just ask. You are such a good friend."

He hesitated, "Actually, there is."

She looked through her closet to find heels to go with the dress, "Name it and I'm there."

"Since you are my muse, I would love it if you'd be in my fashion show in New York City next week."

Audrey smiled, "I would be honored to be in your fashion show." She backtracked, "New York City?!? Tim, you've made it!"

Tim sat down on her bed and was thrilled, "I know! Tons of fashion designers will be there looking for my designs to add to their collection."

"Tim, that's amazing," she took the heels off the bed but Tim shook his hand and took the heels from her, "Hey!" Audrey pouted.

He handed her the black heeled ankle boots, "These are way more Mischa Barton and look better with your shape."

Audrey took the boots and the dress and looked at Tim with sincerity, "What would I do without you?"

He gave a sarcastic sigh, "Oh, I don't know. You'd be the same, only dressed way worse."

Audrey giggled and went into the bathroom to get ready for her date. _This is the best day of my life!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory got home to tell Audrey the good news about her and Logan. She heard the radio was on in Audrey's dorm room. She called for Audrey.

She heard Tim's voice, "We're in here!"

Rory went in her room and saw Tim on her bed looking impatient and telling Audrey, "I'm sure you look fine, hun. Just show me first."

"No," Audrey protested, "Not until I look flawless. I don't want Tristan going out with a trashy looking girl."

Tim sighed and looked at Rory pleadingly. Rory sighed and told Audrey, "Hey, Audrey. It's Rory."

Audrey opened the bathroom door looking impeccable. She brightened up, "Hey Rory! Do you have any news to bring me?"

Rory smiled and sat down next to Tim, "Yes. Logan and I are back together."

Audrey squealed, "See. I told you. Today is perfect. You're back together with Logan and I'm with Tristan." She skillfully applied mascara as she asked, "So, when are you guys going out?"

Rory looked through Tim's designs and answered, "Tonight."

"Ohh, what are you going to wear?" Audrey asked as she applied eyeliner.

Rory shrugged, "I don't know."

Tim and Audrey gasped. Tim carefully asked, "When is he picking you up?"

Rory looked at her friends confused, "7:00, why?"

Audrey looked off the mirror and gasped again. Tim put his hand over his mouth in disbelief. Rory was confused and nervous, "What?"

Tim explained, "You are going out with an amazing guy and you don't know what you're wearing?"

Rory shook her head nervously. Tim put his hand on her back and said, "We have so much to teach you."

Tim picked up some of his designs off the floor and gave them to Rory, "Be thankful that you have a roommate that wears the same size as you. You may not be so lucky in the future."

Rory's uneasiness was put to rest, "Thank you guys so much."

Rory was about to leave until she saw what Audrey picked out. It was a little "risky" when she actually saw it, "I don't think this is really me."

Tim shook his head like it was obvious, "Rory, Rory, Rory, this outfit will make him never dump you again. Once he sees you in that, he's going to feel like the idiot that he was."

Rory looked at Audrey pleadingly. Audrey looked around her room until she found something more "Rory". "Tim, this design is more me." She handed the knee-length blue cocktail dress to Rory, "Here. I'm sure Logan will take you to some fancy restaurant."

Rory thanked Audrey, "Than you so much. For everything."

Audrey put her makeup away and said, "You're welcome."

They then heard a knock on the common room door. Audrey shooed Rory to her room to change, "I'll get it."

She opened the door to find Tristan. Audrey saw the most gorgeous looking guy she'd ever seen. She melted just looking at him, and that was definitely a first for her.

He had a twinkle in his eye looking at her, "Hey Audrey."

Audrey managed to say, "Hey." She then snapped out of it, "Please tell me where we're going."

Tristan smiled, "Not a chance."

Audrey pouted, "I don't like suprises."

He smirked, "I've noticed. You are also very cute pouting."

She just smiled and stopped pouting, "Okay. Lead the way DuGrey."

He put her arm around her back and kissed her on her head as they left to go to his car, "I'm glad we're back together."

Audrey was pulled closer to him. She looked into his eyes and said, "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory panicked as she got ready. She quickly put shoes on and applied her makeup. She heard Tim shout, "Rory, you're boyfriend's here."

Rory panicked and shouted back at Tim, "Okay, I'll be out there in 10 seconds."

She applied the rest of her makeup rapidly. She walked gracefully out to the common room and she saw Logan's smirk turn to a grin.

"Hey, Ace. You look amazing," Logan greeted her.

"You look pretty good yourself, Huntzburger," Rory said as she grabbed her coat.

Logan guided her out the door by the small of her back, "I missed you, Ace."

Rory grinned hearing that, "I missed you too, Logan."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led her to his car. _This felt so right._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan led Audrey into a beautiful Italian restaurant in Hartford. The restaurant was completely empty. Audrey looked at the empty restaurant confused, "How come it's empty?"

Tristan smirked, "There is nothing the DuGrey can't do."

She smiled, "I bet you paid a lot to do this."

He shrugged, "Not really, remember?"

She persisted, "You really didn't have to do this. You could have just taken me to some cheeseburger place and I would have been happy." She then observed the empty tables, "But, I have to admit, this is pretty cool."

He smiled and led her to an empty table. He pulled out the chair and she sat down. "You're such a gentleman."

He smiled, "I try."

She brought up small talk, "What have you been doing lately?"

He shrugged, "Classes and the newspaper. What about you?"

She sighed knowing that Tristan might get upset that she'd be gone all weekend next week, "I'm actually going to be gone next weekend."

She detected some disappointment in his voice, "That's nice." He then asked, "Where are you going?"

Audrey tried to hide her excitement, "I'm going to be in New York City modeling for Tim's fashion show."

Tristan's face lit up, "That's great."

She brought up this subject slowly, "So, I was wandering, if you wanted to come with me. Tim, being the great friend he is, promised to get me an extra ticket to the show and we can spend the weekend in New York."

He grinned, "I'd love to. It sounds like fun."

She then started talking fast, "I know everything we can do. Times Square, the Wardrobe District, the Statue of Liberty…."

He started laughing, "You talk to much."

She started to frown a little. Noticing this he said, "But, it's cute and I missed it." He then added, "A lot."

Audrey smiled, "Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Glad to here it, because neither am I."

They then went on to gaze into each other's eyes. **(A/N: It seems a tad cliché, but whatever.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan led Rory blindfolded into a dark movie theater.

"Seriously Logan, where are we?" Rory asked confused and still blindfolded.

"That's part of the element of surprise, Ace," he led her to the front row of the movie theater.

He took of the blindfold. The movie immediately started playing.

"How did you know?" she said amazed at the screen. The movie playing was _Gone with the Wind_.

He smirked, "Nothing a call to your mother wouldn't solve."

He put his hand around her shoulders and she leaned into him and whispered, "You're amazing."

He just grinned and held her tighter.

**A/N: Okay, I know I added two chapters in the same day, but I won't be around my computer for another week because I have tons of work to do for school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
